1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Trash. More particularly, the present invention relates to Trash can lid.
2. Related Prior Art
With the improvement of people's life quality, trash has increased gradually and the trash can is used more and more commonly. To satisfy different cases, current trash can produced by most manufactures has only one lid. The shortcoming of such common design is when an inhabitant opens the lid of trash can to dispose trash; he or she will face all the ungraceful and dirty trash exposed to him or her.